five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 3: The Battle of the Capital
Short Summary Long Summary Sitting on the throne, Jörg is giddy at the prospect of a battle between man and machine. Hisui just prays that the Alliance is prepared to deal with an enemy unlike any she’s ever seen. To the West, Shikamaru and Kidd are leading their squadron, uneasy about the apparent lack of resistance. Suddenly, Yasopp spots something, and gives the warning. X Head Cannon floats into position, beginning a barrage at the Alliance. Shikamaru gives the command, just in time for everyone to take cover. Apoo calls it unfair that the robot can just float. Alzack and Bisca step up, assuring everyone that they’ll handle this. Alzack blinds X with a Sunlight Shot, while Bisca unloads a Bullet Storm for an entire minute. When the smoke clears, X is revealed to only be slightly damaged. When X fires his cannon straight up as a signal, more machines roll up to reinforce their comrade, including Y Dragon Head, Z Metal Tank, V Tiger Jet, and W Wing Catapult. On top of that, A Assault Core, B Buster Drake, and C Crush Wyvern. Kidd is the only Alliance fighter who isn’t worried. Seeing them back away from hi, he confidently assumes that they’ll be nothing but scrap when he’s through. Suddenly, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma come out to surprise the Pirate. He scoffs at them as being ‘children’s toys’ and attempts to use his power. Magnet Warrior simply changes the polar energy of the latter three, rendering Kidd’s power useless, much to his shock. The Magnet Warrior charges in tandem with the sword-wielding Alpha. Kidd curses as he blocks the blade with the metal arm, simultaneously aiming a hit at the Magnet Warrior. Said robot manages to block with his shield, but is still forced back from the sheer force. Beta is able to sneak with an electrical shock to the Pirate. Kidd curses but manages to stay upright, only for Gamma to send him flying with a hard punch. The Magnet Warrior pursues Kidd, while the rest of the Coalition Unit remains. Shikamaru yells for everyone to split up so they can beat the robots one by one. Once the fighters have dispersed, X orders the other robots to pursue. X simply remains and fires his cannon straight down, with Shikamaru barely avoiding it. The Ninja calls it a drag that he couldn’t just sneak up on the robot, who simply floats down to ground level, his red optic glowing. Nitro, Mohawk, Dreadbot, and Berserker are watching from a distance. The former laughs at the humans running, claiming the Sternritter outdid himself with creating so many powerful machines. The other three complain about wanting to get some action, and a chance to kill humans. Nitro assures them that it’ll happen if the humans are strong as reported, warning them not to waste their second chance at life. Cana and Rose lead their squad in from the North. After seeing nothing, Cana tempts fate by saying they probably got lucky. At that point, they hear something stomping towards them, annoying Nami. It turns out to be Beast, Engineer, Golem, Knight, Soldier, Howitzer, and Chaos Giant. Isshin and Capone step forward to face them, with the Soul Reaper assuring everyone that he’ll take on the leader as he draws his Zanpakutō. Capone agrees that they’re just facing old robots who should be put in the scrapyard. Watching Soldier and Howitzer circle him, Bege smirks that they’re taking on the wrong person. Rose gives a look-over to the Engineer, stating they won’t have much to worry about. Rufus requests for the remaining fighters to stand back, adding that he’ll be happy to add these foes to his memory. C protests that he won’t back down either, reminding everyone that this is just the first line of enemies. The Ancient Gears just want to make the humans feel fear for daring to challenge them. Far off, Onslaught leans against a building, flexing his claws. Grindor reports that the Ancient Gears have made contact. Onslaught calls that excellent, saying they’ll remain back to watch, so they can study the enemy and strategize. Bonecrusher grumbles about hating to wait, with Brawl agreeing. Onslaught instantly grabs and lifts his fellow by the throat, saying that those under his command will follow his orders. After Bonecrusher concedes, Onslaught releases him. With that, Onslaught reminds them to watch, claiming there’ll be 0% chance of failure. From the South, Jura calls it strange that he sees nothing, thinking there’d be heavy guards. When Tessai suggests they move carefully, Jura tells the troops to keep their eyes open. Scorponok has been spying on this group for some time, relaying everything back to his superiors. Barricade brings up the Coalition databank on the Alliance, coming to the conclusion that only Jura, Tessai, and Ryukken Ishida are the only threats. When Blackout asks if Scorponok should return, Barricade orders him to remain on watch. The squad leader decides to send a few fighters down to the enemy so as to test their strength, admitting that it’s probably a suicide mission. Rampage and Mixmaster eagerly volunteer, believing they can easily win. Long Haul decides to say back, with Barricade’s approval of course. Sideways states he has a plan, if Rampage doesn’t mess it up. When Sideways explains his plan, Barricade and Blackout are very pleased. Byakuya leads the Eastern team towards the castle, with Wendy using Carla to get airborne. Their first opposition is a Mechanical Spider who leaps at them from a roof. Kama leaps up to strike with his scythes. Right after the two pass each other, the Mechanical Spider is sliced into pieces, exploding upon separation. Byakuya and Kama’s fellow Knights praise him for a job well done. Uryū notices the Launcher Spider coming at them, much to Cosmos' disgust. When the robot unleashes a barrage of missiles, Uryū quickly counters with his own barrage of Heilig Pfeil. Byakuya follows up by destroying the robot with Senbonzakura. Once that robot is disposed of, a Pendulum Machine grabs Neppa and digs his claws in. While Neppa is in pain, his Acid Magic saves him by melting the blade. Grinning that the ‘second-rate executioner’ chose the wrong target, Neppa grabs the robot’s head, melting it into a pile of goo. Byakuya gives the order to keep moving forward. Next up, the Kinetic Soldier prepares to snipe at Byakuya’s head. Thanks to a warning from Carla’s precognition, Byakuya is able to avoid the shot with Flash Step. Wendy volunteers to deal with the sniper, prompting Byakuya to urge her to be careful. With that, the Dragon Slayer and Exceed fly off. The Kinetic Soldier frowns, this being the first time he’s missed, and sends another round. As Carla dodges the bullets, Kinetic Soldier grounds the two by firing a missile at them. He tries to follow up with another missile, but Wendy dodges and counters with Sky Dragon ROAR that sends him flying into another building. He quickly gets up, firing his sniper rifle. While Wendy is being forced to dodge, Kinetic Soldier manages to hit her in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. He quickly follows up by aiming his rifle at the downed girl. Carla transforms in the nick of time, striking with a White Moon dropkick. Forced to divert his attention, Kinetic Soldier slams into Carla. Seeing her friend in danger, Wendy punches right through Kinetic Soldier’s chest with a Sky Dragon Iron Fist. He can only cough blood and stumble before collapsing. As Carla returns to her regular form, the Kinetic Soldier finally dies. The Exceed notices Wendy’s sadness, asking if she’s alright. Wendy claims she is, so they make their way back to the others. The Cannon Soldier makes its way to position, and fires. Kamika manages to defend the group with Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance, with Rayleigh impressed that the paper managed it. Kamika boasts that her Paper is from the God of Protection, asking if the others mind if she takes this opponent. The Cannon Soldier locks onto Kamika, but she’s faster with her Paper Shuriken. Hit before he can react, the Cannon Soldier explodes into oblivion. By this point, the Alliance is halfway to the Castle Gate. Now, their opponent is a Slot Machine, with even Uryū admitting how strange this is. With a pull of the lever, its slots begin to spin. Nothing happens since it doesn’t land on all 7s, aside from very sad beeps. The group yells that it’s the lamest enemy ever, just making it more sad. The Slot Machine tries again, gets all 7s, and fires its laser. Everyone manages to dodge, forcing the Slot Machine to try again, resulting in another bust. Rayleigh just uses a Haki-embedded kick to knock the lever off, destroying the slots as well. Still alive, and useless, the Slot Machine just falls on its rear, with sad beeps. The Alliance fighters just shout that it’s a lame robot. At this point, Ground Attacker Bugroth and Drillago come charging at the Alliance. Juvia steps up, claiming she can handle these two by herself. Bugroth fires a torpedo, but Juvia is able to prematurely detonate it with Water Slicer. Drillago charges with all his drills rolling. It assumes that the exploding water means that it won, but Juvia quickly reforms with Water Body. She wraps Drillago in a Water Cane, and throws him right at Bugroth, destroying both of them. Juvia just bemoans the fact that Gray couldn’t see her awesomeness. After that, the Gadget Brothers (Green, Red, Yellow, Gold, and Silver) show up, starting what appears to be a Super Sentai routine. Wendy and Uosuke are the only ones entertained. Kama just tells Uosuke to stop cheering and get them out of the way. With little complaint, Uosuke freezes them with Terrain Effect: Cold Zone, trapping the five sad opponents. Things get serious when Overdrive comes roaring at them, guns ablazing. The Alliance is only able to avoid him with desperate evasive maneuvers. Seeing the robot make a sharp U-turn, Cosmos roars at the ‘evil, mindless machine’, claiming she’ll never forgive it as she unleashes Vines. When Overdrive is grabbed, Cosmos tosses it up and slams it down hard enough to disable it. Uosuke then randomly says he caught a fish, holding up Metal Fish, with the poor thing struggling to free itself. Kamika yells that it’s an enemy, but Uosuke protests that he likes fish. Kama argues that they don’t have time for this, setting his foot down. Uosuke sadly concedes and traps Metal Fish with Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone. Uosuke says good-bye, leaving the fish impotently struggling midair. The narrative cuts to the Main Front Gate of the Castle, where Robotic Knight is leading the defense. He’s accompanied by Cyber Falcon, Spikebot, KA-2 Des Scissors, and Needle Burrower. The master strategist is waiting for the enemy to arrive. He’s hailed by Jörg, who informs him that the enemy is near, asking if he can handle them. Robotic Knight obediently states he protect the front gate with his life, for the Machine King. Jörg nods, saying it wouldn’t be so bad if he lost, admitting the forces in the castle want to face the enemy. Robotic Knight nods, cutting off the hologram, knowing it won’t be too long until the enemy arrives. In the Throne Room, Jörg is impressed at how well the Alliance Divisions are doing against his Machine Army, especially Byakuya’s group. Still, The Coalition Unit’s best troops still haven’t made their move. Hisui watches, pleased with how well her Knights fought, but still worried. Jörg, acting hospitable, decides to have the guards fetch her some food, prompting two of them to go. Hisui asks why the Sternritter is being so nice to a POW, prompting him to admit it just felt right. While he does enjoy battle and killing the weak, he has a soft spot for royalty. At that point, a Magnaguard brings news, informing him of the beginning of The Battle of Tenrou Island. So far, only news of the failed Buster Call is coming through. Jörg is particularly interesting in Shaz facing off against Gajeel, claiming it’ll be the first death for Fairy Tail. He’s particularly shocked that Pernida has joined the Tenrou Island Unit, confident that the Coalition can win with such a fighter. Back to Crocus, Jörg wonders how the Alliance will do against his machines. Hisui just prays for things to go well. Appearing Characters Jörg Mertzger Hisui E. Fiore Shikamaru Nara Eustass Kidd Usopp Yasopp X Head Cannon Scratchman Apoo Alzack Connell Bisca Connell Y Dragon Head Z Metal Tank V Tiger Jet W Wing Catapult A Assault Core B Buster Drake C Crush Wyvern Alpha Beta Gamma Nitro Zeus Mohawk Dreadbot Berserker Cana Alberona Rojuro Otoribashi Nami Beast Engineer Golem Knight Soldier Howitzer Chaos Giant Isshin Kurosaki Capone Bege Rufus Lore C Onslaught Grindor Bonecrusher Brawl Jura Neekis Tessai Tsukabishi Scorponok Barricade Blackout Rampage Mixmaster Long Haul Sideways Byakuya Kuchiki Wendy Marvell Carla Mechanical Spider Kama Cosmos Kamika Uryū Ishida Launcher Spider Pendulum Machine Neppa Kinetic Soldier Cannon Soldier Silver Rayleigh Slot Machine Ground Attacker Bugroth Drillago Juvia Lockser Green Red Yellow Gold Silver Uosuke Overdrive Metal Fish Robotic Knight Cyber Falcon Spikebot KA-2 Des Scissors Needle Burrower Abilities Magic * Gun Magic ** Sunlight Shot ** Bullet Strom * Acid Magic * Precognition * Sky Dragon Slayer Magic ** Sky Dragon Roar ** Sky Dragon Iron Fist * Transformation Magic * Paper Magic ** Paper Blizzard: Gray Dance ** Paper Shuiken * Water ** Water Slicer ** Water Crane * Terrain Effect ** Cold Zone ** Gravity Zone * Plant Magic ** Vines Devil Fruit * Magnet Magnet Fruit * Ox-Ox Fruit Bison Model * Dog-Dog Fruit Model: Jackal * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon Haki Weapons * Scythes * Sniper Rifle * Missiles * Cannons Zanpakuto * Senbonzakura Quincy Powers * Heilig Bogen * Licht Regen Techniques * White Moon Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 2 (The Machine Invasion Arc): Take Over and Planning Next Chapter: Chapter 4 (The Machine Invasion Arc): Magnet Warriors and the A to Z ArmyCategory:The Machine Invasion Arc Category:Spin-Off Category:Chapters